riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade
Damien "Shade" Vicens is a Team Rocket Executive. History Not much of Shade's history is known, having simply appeared one day. Shade possesses the strange quirk that he irritates the senses of Pokemon, due to an unnatural aura he possesses. The only thing known about his past is that he was born somewhere in Sinnoh and that his first name is Damien. At the age of 17, Shade joined Team Rocket and proved himself to be a very effective member. Not long after he joined, Shade rose to the rank of Executive. Shade has never failed a mission, and those under him that fail two missions have a habit of never being the same... More recently, Shade has arrived at Sinnoh, investigating some disturbances at Mt. Coronet. While there, he headed to Celestic Town, where he discovered information on the Dragon Trio, but was not able to deduce all of the info discovered by Seth Vicens. Following three trainers into Route 210, Shade introduced himself as a Rocket Executive. Shade battled the trio of Seth Vicens, Klim "Kinali" Prizak and Evan Tierra, testing their skill. Though Shade began with the upper hand, the disobedience of Volt would cost him, as Evan's newly evolved Gabite barely defeated Edge, and Ryo's battle with Seth's Riolu ended in a draw. Seeing their potential, Shade left a warning about the future before heading back to Celestic Town. In Celestic Town, Shade released Volt, instead opting for a more obedient Electrike. Soon after sealing off the Celestic Town Ruins, Shade began preparing for his plan to capture the Dragon Trio when they are brought to Spear Pillar. He began comtemplating what would happen if his current plan failed, convincing him to bring in his most trusted mercenary, Bria Gallant to aid him. Shade also considered speaking to one of his superiors about sending him reinforcements. Over the course of several years, Shade managed to acquire several Master Balls, three of which he is saving to use against the Dragon Trio. Shade revealed to Bria that he intends to use the power of the dragons to end the war between Team Rocket and Team Liberty, while creating the world as he sees fit. How much of his plans he really revealed is currently unknown, only that his plans extend beyond Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Shade has recently captured the Dragon Trio and is using their power to distort the world to suit his needs, effectively giving him control over time, space and dimensions. Currently, Seth Vicens, Evan Tierra, Klim "Kinali" Prizak and the Searchers are battling Shade and his Rocket followers atop Spear Pillar. Shade has recently revealed that he is not from this time, but from the future, the son of Seth Vicens. Despite controlling Time and Space, Shade found his Pokemon defeated by the trainers. Uniting together, Seth, Kinali and Evan used their powers to create a beam which destroyed Shade's shadow powers. Not willing to lose, Shade challenged Seth to a knife fight. During the fight, Bria released the Dragons, causing Shade to mortally wound her. Seth, in a rage, attacked Shade, but soon found himself defeated. While Shade prepared the killing blow, a mysterious bolt of lightning caused the ground beneath him to fall, sending Seth and Shade over the side of Spear Pillar. Shade was then sent plummeting off the side of the mountain by Evan's Garchomp, while Seth was rescued. Barely surviving the fall, Shade knew he was defeated, and is currently in Searcher custody, even though Shade knows that he will be turned over to the Shadow Admins for punishment. Personality Shade is sinister and manipulative. He is very sadistic, ruthless and all around evil, and won’t hesitate to use force on anyone who gets in his way. He believes that power is the way to get things done. Originally, he was brash, cocky, ruthless and cold, but soon became only ruthless and cold. Appearance Shade is handsome, yet dark and intimidating. He stands 6’2”, with an athletic build and lightly tanned skin. While not bulky, he is still surprisingly agile and strong. He has red eyes, and long black hair with red streaks. He wears a black suit with the Team Rocket “R” over his heart. Shade also keeps a knife sheathed in his suit. Shade has an unnatural aura, almost evil, which causes Pokemon to be intimidated. It also appears to some that Time and Space appear to react strangely around him. Quotes *"Now, if you fail me again, you will end up wishing you were dead, got it?" *"Let me tell you something. When I first joined Team Rocket, I was brash, cocky, ruthless and cold. After one mission I became only ruthless and cold, and that helped me rise to the rank of executive. You, from what I can tell, are what I lost. That means you are going to fail. You let your guard down for one moment and you wind up defeated by three trainers." *"Think about it, Bria: A world no longer plagued by the futile wars between Team Liberty and Team Rocket. A world where Time and Space are the only rulers. I could become a god!" *"I can't go back... not when I'm so close to victory! I have the power of the gods themselves. Who needs my time, when I have this world? You are a mere rat, you couldn't possibly understand my plans!" Pokémon Trivia *Shade is connected to Seth Vicens in a way other than being his enemy. This is that he is the future son of Seth Vicens. *Bria Gallant is one of the few people who knows Shade's name is Damien. Others include the Shadow Admins. However, nobody knows his last name. This is not true, since the revelation of his origins at Spear Pillar. However, only those present at Spear Pillar are aware of his last name. Sombra is the exception, already knowing this. Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Trainers Category:Team Rocket Admins/Executives